Wake Me Up Inside
by 5hadow Lady
Summary: Not a songfic! Two people who feel as if the world is betraying them come together but will they be able to help each other as well as stop the new threat that is coming for them?
1. Chapter 1

This is actually part of a story that we started writing but never posted but I'm posting it now. I do have an outline for it and I know where it is going for the most part and Senshi will help with it as much as her time allows.

On another note, all of you Sailor Moon, Harry Potter and W.i.t.c.h. fans check out my profile for the link of a kickass story called Harry Potter and the Collided Worlds for Sokai. Click it, read it and review it or I will have to kick your asses.

Disclaimer: We own nothin', not a damn thing. Pity, huh?

Wake Me Up Inside

By CH33T4H GRL

Co written and edited by Senshi of Valis

Usagi sighed, refusing to cry as she pulled her black arm band back into place on her left wrist to cover the scabbing of recent cuts, the scars of old ones and the growing red line of the three newest cuts. She was growing to hate her life more and more as every one around her constantly belittled her, treated her like crap and more or less made her life miserable.

Sure she acted like her old bubbly and cheerful self whenever anyone was around though she knew it never reached her eyes which were proof just how much everyone cared. After all if they truly did love her they would have noticed wouldn't they? They would have helped her, saved her from herself and the dark abyss that she was falling deeper and deeper into.

Her so called senshi, the people who she once thought were her best friends and almost like sisters, have been acting more and more cold to her as Usagi failed more tests, became later to school, meetings and battles against youmas. They constantly told her how worthless and undependable she was. They even said how they wished she wasn't their princess on more than one occasion. It hurt all the more when even Luna had said it.

Mamoru, her destined soul mate and the love of her life had even started treating her worse than ever. He didn't hit her or tell her how pathetic she was. He didn't have to; she could see the disgust in his eyes as he shut her out telling her that he no longer wanted anything to do with her.

It didn't even stop there though, her own family had always been somewhat mean to her but lately it had even become worse than she ever thought it would. Shingo would goad her into getting into an argument then their mother would scold Usagi and punish her while rewarding Shingo. Speaking of her mother, all it seemed the woman cared about was yelling and putting down Usagi while ignoring anything that Usagi accomplished. Just three days ago Usagi had studied for a big exam and managed to get a B on it. It had been so long since she had a grade like that and it made her so proud but when she tried to show it to her mother the older woman ignored it and yelled about Usagi skipping out on her chores when it had actually been Shingo's turn anyways to do them.

It was getting to the point where she no longer cared about anything or anyone as she began thinking about doing more than just '_scratching_' herself like she was. She had seriously begun to contemplate completely slashing so deep into both of her wrists that nothing would be able to stop the blood as it slowly drained out of her taking with it her life. A life she no longer felt she cared about.

"Usagi, are you in here?" The annoyed voice belonging to Makoto asked from the other side of the stall door.

"I'll be out in a second." Usagi said as she stuffed the knife back in her purse and stood up and fixed her clothes. Opening the door she stepped out to face an angry brunette girl.

"Where the hell have you been, we were supposed to meet twenty minutes ago under the sakura tree." Makoto sighed rubbing her forehead, "Why can't you for once be on time for anything, lunch is almost over."

"I just wasn't feeling good, I'm sorry." Usagi said refusing to meet the taller girl's eyes.

"Why do you have to be so irresponsible Usagi? So many people depend on you for you know what and if you keep acting the way you do…Someone is going to be seriously hurt or worse." Makota said.

"I'm sorry." Usagi said.

"Will you please stop saying that?" Makoto asked in exasperation.

"I'm sorry." Usagi eeped.

"Forget it." Makoto said through clenched teeth, "Let's just go before the bell rings."

"Okay." Usagi whispered following the brunette out of the bathroom and back to class. She didn't care that she didn't eat anything, she didn't have much of an appetite lately anyways.

"Usagi, are you okay?" Naru asked as Usagi took her seat next to her friend.

"I'm fine, don't worry about me Naru." Usagi said.

"Damn it Usagi, I know something is bothering you." Naru said, "I only want to help, you are my friend."

"Naru, nobody cares about me so stop pretending." Usagi snapped drawing the attention of several other students nearby and a hurtful look from Naru.

"That isn't true, Usagi" Makoto said coming up to near crying Usagi.

"Stuff it, Makoto." Usagi sniffed. She didn't know what was going on, she didn't mean to say those things, she didn't want them to know what she was feeling so they could have more to use in hurting her even more. It was getting so hard to hold back her tears as she felt her shoulders tremble a little. Standing up she pushed away from the group of students and past Ms. Haruna who was just walking into the room.

"Ms. Tsukino, where do you think you are going?" Ms. Haruna demanded.

"What do you care, just give me my usual F, after all we all know that's all I will ever accomplish." Usagi said unable to hold back the tears anymore as she turned and fled from the shocked group of students and teacher.

It took Usagi a long time to calm down as she walked aimlessly for what seemed like forever. A distant boom startled her causing her look up in its direction at the incoming dark clouds of a large thunderstorm. She wasn't sure she wanted to go home yet but judging by how dark in was getting where the sky was still clear. She knew she was in trouble but when wasn't she anymore? Steeling her nerves she started walking home at a fast pace in hopes of beating the storm. She hated the thunder so much, it always scared her for some reason.

Finally reaching the front walk to her home Usagi started up it where the door was jerked open and an angry Ikuko stood glaring at Usagi.

"Where the hell have you been?" Demanded Ikuko, "And don't even bother lying, your school called and said you ran off. Your teacher is coming by to talk to me personally, Usagi. What the hell did you do?"

"I didn't do anything." Usagi whimpered, she was scared at how angry her mother seemed. A loud '_SMACK_' echoed across the yard as Usagi cried out and held her cheek where Ikuko had just slapped her. Ikuko had never hit her before, throughout everything the older woman had never striked Usagi.

"Oh my god, Usagi." Ikuko whispered, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

"No you aren't!" Usagi screamed, tears flying as she spun around and ran from her home and mother as the first few raindrops started to fall. She could hear Ikuko calling her from behind which only caused Usagi to speed up even faster. The rain drops started falling faster and harder, soon an angry downpour was falling and thunder boomed as lightning arced across the sky causing Usagi to cry out in fright.

In her state of mind she didn't know where she was going, she just knew she had to get away from those who hurt her and the raging storm. She wanted to escape all of it, she wanted to get away from all of the pain that was her life. As the rain was starting to let up Usagi ran into an alley and tripped over something sending her crashing to the ground. She tried to get up but tripped again with a yelp of pain from her injured ankle. She wasn't sure if she broke it or twisted it but it was in a lot of pain.

Spotting a large box from a washer she crawled over to it and into it, away from the steady drizzle that the powerful storm had turned into. She curled up into a ball and cried until she fell asleep.

She didn't know how long she was out but when she opened her eyes pain washed over her, it seemed as if her whole body was on fire as everything around her was spinning. It felt almost like she was floating, the sensations making her stomach churn but luckily nothing more.

"Doc, I found a girl but I think she's really sick or hurt or something." A kind and worried female voice cried out. Usagi tried to look up and look at who was talking but all she could make out was a patch of red.

"Bring her in the examination room." Another voice said, sounding like it belonged to a kind and gentle man.

Usagi tried to stay awake but the pain was so much and she slowly drifted back out of consciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

Wake Me Up Inside

By CH33T4H GRL

Co written and edited by Senshi of Valis

Ikuko stood at the window in the living room watching out it into the darkness of the night waiting for Kenji to come home with their daughter. Tears were freely falling from her eyes as she clutched her daughter's diary and the 'B' paper that Usagi had worked so hard to get and Ikuko had foolishly ignored. After finding out what happened Kenji had went out looking for Usagi while Ikuko stayed behind to listen for the phone or in case Usagi had come home alone.

During that time Ikuko had found her way into her daughter's room and ended up with the younger girl's diary. She knew that it wasn't right, she had all ready hurt Usagi enough, but she had to find out what was going on and what happened to Usagi.

To say she was shocked at some of the recent entries would be an understatement. ( AN No there are no entries about Sailor Moon, Usagi wouldn't write about something like that.) Usagi had truly come to believe no one cared about her and looking at it through her daughter's eyes Ikuko could see why. Was she really that hard on Usagi? Sure she believed that Usagi could do better if pushed but her daughter believed that she hated her. She loved Usagi so much but when was the last time she had told her that? When was the last time she hugged her daughter and told her that she loved her and was proud of her? The answer only caused Ikuko to cry more.

"Please be safe Bunny and please, please come home." Ikuko whispered to herself. She was thankful that Shingo was in bed, she didn't need him worrying too.

WAKE ME UP INSIDE

The early morning light filtering through the blinds and spilling across Usagi's face caused her to groan as she opened her eyes hesitantly. Her head was thumping slightly and her body ached but she felt much better. Sitting up she looked around the room which resembled an examination room of some sort at a hospital or clinic. She was wearing a loose red Chinese shirt.

"Good, you are finally awake." A young man said as he walked into the room and felt her forehead. "It feels like your fever broke, that's good. Let me get a thermometer though."

"Where am I?" Usagi asked, her voice a little hoarse.

"In my clinic, I'm Doctor Tofu Ono." Tofu said, "But you can call me Tofu. You had Ranma really worried you know."

"Is she awake?" a groggy red haired girl asked as she entered the room.

"See for yourself Ranma." Tofu said with a smile, "Ranma here refused to leave until he…she knew that you would be okay."

"Why?" Usagi asked, a little confused.

"I found you in an alley all soaked curled up in a box last night after being malleted by the tomboy across town." Ranma said, confusing Usagi even more. Malleting across town? "I had to make sure you were okay, it's a martial artists duty to protect the weak."

"Thank you, Ranma. My name…My name is Bunny." Usagi said, "Where are my clothes…My broach?" Usagi asked.

"Here's your broach." Tofu said picking it up from the table next to the bed and handing it to Usagi, "Your clothes are drying now. Ranma gave you one of her extra shirts that she keeps here."

"Can I use your shower?" Ranma asked, "I don't feel like going home and facing Akane before going to school."

"Sure Ranma, I did call the Tendo's though and let Nabiki know what happened so they wouldn't worry." Tofu said.

"Gee, thanks Doc." Ranma sighed as she walked out of the room with shoulders slumped.

"Thanks for taking care of me." Usagi sighed.

"It's alright dear." Tofu said, "If you have a number I can call your parents and let them know where you are so they can come pick you up."

"I…I don't have a family." Usagi said sadly. She knew it was the truth too, she had nobody to go to.

"Then were do you live?" Tofu asked, a sad look washing across his features.

"I don't have a home." Usagi said quietly, she couldn't tell him the truth. She would just lie to him until she could sneak away from him.

"So you are homeless?" Tofu sighed sadly as he sat down next to Usagi startling her. She hugged herself tightly and started to inch away in a little fear. He reached out and took her hand and gently pulled it near him and looked at the bandages Usagi was just noticing. "I was going to talk to your parents about this but I guess I can't. You know that what you are doing is dangerous, you could cut too deeply and die from the blood loss."

"I would be lucky if I did." Usagi sniffed.

"I know it must be hard living on the street, Bunny." Tofu said, "But you shouldn't try killing yourself."

"Why not?" Usagi asked as Tofu finished his inspection of the bandages and let go of her hand and took the other one checking those bandages. "Its not like anyone would even miss me."

"Well I know of two people who would miss you." Tofu said with a small smile.

"Yeah?" Usagi asked disbelievingly, "Like who?"

"Ranma and me." Tofu said with a small smile.

"Why would you care?" Usagi asked.

"I don't like seeing anyone hurting." Tofu said, "And Ranma seemed to really like you, she was worried sick over you all night."

"Th-Thanks." Usagi said blushing a little though she wasn't sure why.

"I was about to make some breakfast, would you like some?" Tofu asked. Usagi was going to decline but the growl from her stomach stopped her. "I'll take that as a yes."

WAKE ME UP INSIDE

"Where were you last night?" Akane demanded as a male Ranma made his way through Furinkan gates to see Kuno already having his face buried in the ground.

"I was at the Doc's place." Ranma said.

"Pervert, I bet you were molesting that poor girl!" Akane screeched, an angry red aura burning around the short tempered girl.

"I was only worried about her, Akane." Ranma said, dropping into the soul of ice to keep from getting angry at Akane. Since the ruined wedding everything had only managed to grow more and more out of control. His mother kept nitpicking everything he did and kept hinting at how unmanly it was to have not stopped what happened at the wedding and not marrying Akane like he was supposed to. Akane herself was growing more and more volatile as was Ukyo and Shampoo. Ryouga was a surprise though, the two of them had actually started to grow closer as friends as their rivalry slowly turned into a friendly one.

"Bullshit you perverted bastard!" Akane growled as her aura grew in intensity. "She's another of your whores then! What, were you two planning on running away? Well I don't care, the engagement is over!" With that Akane summoned the largest mallet she had ever used and launched Ranma into the air and across the ward.


	3. Chapter 3

Wake Me Up Inside

By CH33T4H GRL

Co written and edited by Senshi of Valis

"I tried calling her this morning but Mrs. Tsukino said Usagi never came back home and they can't find her." Makoto said as she walked to school with Ami and Minako along with the two moon cats. She was worried sick over Usagi, the blonde girl couldn't last out their by herself and she might get hurt. Even as annoyed as Makoto has been lately it didn't mean that she stopped loving Usagi. Usagi was the first person in a long while that truly tried to befriend Makoto for the sake of friendship during a very rough time for the taller girl.

"Do you think she is okay?" Ami asked.

"Did anyone try Mamoru's apartment?" Luna asked.

"I called there this morning before Mamoru left." Minako said, "It didn't sound like he cared much really. He said he hasn't seen her and didn't care if he ever did again."

"When I get my claws on him I'll rip his eyes out." Artemis swore. He was getting sick of seeing the way Mamoru constantly hurt Usagi. He knew how smart and graceful Usagi could be but she seemed to not want to better herself so they had been pushing her lately to challenge herself. They were very proud of her when their princess had proven just how good she could do when she tried. She had earned a B on a very hard exam, earning her the second highest grade among the four of them. The only one who had surpassed Usagi on it among them were Ami but that was a given.

"How about the outers?" Luna asked.

"I tried, I couldn't get a hold of any of them." Ami sighed.

"She was really upset when she ran out of class." Makoto sighed, "I should have done something, chased after her or something."

"It will be okay, Makoto." Luna said, "Usagi is a stronger girl than we let ourselves realize sometimes, she will be okay."

"I hope you are right." Artemis whispered softly.

WAKE ME UP INSIDE

Ranma couldn't believe it, this had to be a new record for Akane. No sooner had Ranma made it to school he was malleted by the psycho uncute tomboy all the way across Nerima. Limping slowly as he made his way back to the clinic to check on his wounds and to get an excuse before going back to school a gutter broke overhead dumping bone chilling rain water on him activating his curse.

It was a damp, angry red haired girl who finally managed to make it into Tofu's clinic. She was cradling her left arm, it still being very sore from popping her shoulder back into place from where it was dislocated upon landing. It felt as if she sprained her right ankle and the left side of her head was really sore.

"Ranma!" Tofu gasped in shock as Ranma entered the empty waiting room. He was carrying Bunny's clothes and seemed to be heading back to the examination room where the blonde was at.

"It's better than it looks." Ranma said, stumbling a little. Tofu sat the clothes aside and helped Ranma into an examination room next to Bunny's.

"I'm sure it is Ranma, but I'll feel better if you let me make sure." Tofu said as Ranma sat on the edge of the bed. "I will be right back."

"Sure thing Doc." Ranma sighed.

WAKE ME UP INSIDE

Usagi looked up as Tofu walked into the room and laid her clothes at the foot of her bed and smiled sadly at her while mumbling about how he should have kept all of the examination rooms stocked even if he usually didn't use them.

"Are you okay, Tofu?" Usagi asked.

"I'm okay." Tofu said as he took a small tub and put some bandages and bottles of stuff and other things from the cabinets in the room. "I just need to check up on Ranma, she's in the next room."

"What happened to her?" Usagi asked in worry. She hoped that what ever it was wasn't too serious.

"That's right, you don't know Ranma so probably wouldn't know." Tofu sighed, "Her fiancée mallets her a lot. I know what happened, Akane used to be so nice but now."

"Is it serious?" Usagi asked, her worry growing even more.

"No, I don't think so. Ranma is very tough and it happens so often anymore." Tofu sighed sadly.

"I'm going to come help." Usagi said grabbing her clothes.

"You need to stay in bed Bunny." Tofu said walking toward the door, "You won't be helping anyone by making yourself sicker."

Usagi sighed as Tofu closed the door behind him. She wanted to make sure the red haired girl was okay and she wanted to hurt whoever it was that abused the poor girl. She didn't understand why no one had done anything about it before now but she intended to find out. Climbing slowly out of the bed she pulled the shirt off and pulled her school uniform on and left to find Tofu and Ranma. It didn't take long to find the right room where Ranma sat on a bed where Tofu was wrapping some bandages around the girl's right ankle.

"Ranma, you can't let this keep going on. She is going to end up killing you if you don't put your foot down." Tofu sighed.

"My honor demands that I marry a Tendo, Doc. My honor demands that I marry Ukyo too and who knows how many more out there thanks to the stupid panda." Ranma sighed. Usagi could have sworn the red haired girl looked like she was going to cry before her face became impassive and the temperature in the room dropped by at least ten degrees.

"Ranma, there is such a thing as a line between being honorable and being foolish." Tofu said. Usagi stayed back listening to what was going on. There was something very serious going on and Usagi wanted to know what was going on.

"Are you saying I'm being foolish?" Ranma asked coldly.

"Ranma, they are using your honor against you and you keep letting them. That is what I'm calling foolish, not you. I see someone who is trying their hardest to uphold honor while everyone else around them is acting as dishonorable as one can be." Tofu said standing up, "You need to take the rest of the day off from school, with your healing abilities your ankle will probably be better in no time. Luckily it wasn't worse than it was."

"Ranma, please listen to him." Usagi pleaded as she moved farther into the room drawing the other twos attention. "If someone is using your honor against you to hurt you like this then it isn't very honorable."

"Bunny, please, you don't know what is going on." Ranma sighed.

"I know I'm stupid." Usagi sniffed, "I know it but even I can see how wrong this is."

"Bunny, you aren't stupid." Tofu said.

"Yes I am, I'm nothing but a failure." Usagi said, tears falling freely as she tried to dry them but more just kept coming. "I know what I am but please Ranma, I know what he is doing to you is wrong. Beating someone like this Akane is doing to you is wrong, you need to call the police or something."

"Oh Bunny." Ranma sighed, standing up and limping to Usagi and hugging her. Usagi could feel the stiffness at first as if the red haired girl was unsure of herself before the hug tightened and Ranma held Usagi while she cried as Tofu quietly slipped out of the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Wake Me Up Inside

By CH33T4H GRL

Co written and edited by Senshi of Valis

Setsuna rubbed her eyes, she was exhausted after spending the last two days trying to figure out why the time gates were acting crazy. The future seemed to be completely static, changing so fast constantly that it was hard to even see anything. She saw some very powerful youma showing up soon but if the gates didn't straighten out then she wouldn't be able to get any information on them.

Sighing, Setsuna started to turn to leave after deciding that a break might help when the gates started to clarify a little. The possible futures still kept changing at an incredible pace with most of them not having Crystal Tokyo in them which scared her. Looking closer though she noticed how happy the people seemed were she could see them. Then she found Usagi and gasped, the blonde was so different than what she would have been in Crystal Tokyo. So much happier and carefree while being strong and proud and responsible all at the same time. Trying to find why it took her about an hour but she was sure that she found the reason why, in every one of those futures it looked like Usagi had to best friends, one of them seeming really close to Usagi, and they both seemed to be a big reason for the changes.

Setsuna was worried, she wasn't too sure what to do but she had a lot of thinking to do.

WAKE ME UP INSIDE

It was a little hard for Ranma to believe that someone would think so little of themselves like Bunny did. She knew that something had to have hurt Bunny deeply but for the life of Ranma she didn't know what it was though she suspected it had something to do with the blonde's family. Bunny had said something about not having any family but while she was crying she said something about being a disgrace to her family. Ranma couldn't see why Bunny would be a disgrace, what little Ranma knew of her Bunny seemed like a smart, sweet and kind girl.

A chill went down Ranma's spine as she entered the Tendo's and kicked her shoes off before moving to the dinning room where the Tendos, Genma and Nodoka were all gathered around the table. Kasumi and Nabiki were the only two who didn't have a cold look on their face.

"Ranma, sit down." Nodoka said in a cold voice, fingering her katana.

"What's going on?" Ranma asked as she lowered herself to be sitting across from her parents and next to Akane who looked like she was about to explode.

"Ranma, I grow weary of these games that you are playing." Nodoka said, glaring at Ranma.

"What games?" Ranma asked.

"Silence until I am finished speaking." Nodoka demanded, "While it is manly to have mistresses it is not manly to be messing around on your fiancé who you should have married a long time ago to uphold this family's honor."

"But." Ranma said, trying to cut in but Nodoka's glare cut her off.

"The wedding was enough to call you on your contract and have you commit seppuku. You should have been man enough to stop everything before it happened. You should have been married to Akane by now and having grandbabies."

"That's right." Genma said nodding in approval.

"The schools must be joined." Soun agreed.

"Shut up." Nodoka glared.

"I am not marrying that pervert." Akane growled but Nodoka's cold glare cut her off.

"You have no choice in this matter Akane, this is family honor that must and will be carried out by both families or there will be consequences. Ranma, you will apologize to Akane and get married tomorrow or you will be committing seppuku tomorrow evening. Those are your only two options." Nodoka said, griping her katana.

"That's bull, you already said the contract was fulfilled!" Ranma snapped, slamming his hands down on the table.

"I was wrong to do so it seems and you will do what you are told." Nodoka demanded. "Apologize to Akane now for cheating on her with that girl at Tofu's."

"I didn't do nothing and I ain't apologizing or marrying that uncute tomboy." Ranma growled.

"Perhaps I didn't make myself clear." Nodoka said, starting to get up but was stopped with Soun's hand on her shoulder.

"Let me deal with the boy." Soun said. Nodoka watched him for a minute before nodding. "Ranma, you are no longer welcome here until you apologize to my little girl."

"I ain't apologizing." Ranma snapped.

"Then leave now and don't come back until you are ready to take care of your responsibilities." Soun said.

"You have three days, Ranma. Either apologize and marry Akane or you will be committing Seppuku when the sun sets the fourth day." Nodoka said.

"Fine, I'll get my stuff." Ranma said.

"No you will not." Genma said, "You will be taking nothing out of here but what you are wearing."

"FINE!" Ranma snapped then noticed the tears threatening to spill from both Nabiki and Kasumi's eyes. She could understand Kasumi but Nabiki? Why would the mercenary girl even care? Sighing Ranma turned and left, stopping long enough to put her shoes on before disappearing out the door.

As she walked away from the place she had called home and the people she had thought of as family it was hard not letting any of the tears wanting to escape from spilling over. How could her own mother do this to her? Ranma had done everything and beyond in an attempt to keep her honor and Nodoka, as well as the other just show how unhonorable they were.

As thunder rumbled in the skies Ranma sighed, it was going to storm again and was supposed to for the next few days so what was she supposed to do with out a tent or supplies? Maybe she could sleep under a bridge or something? Then again, with all of the storms the canal might raise which would be a bad thing.

"I guess I'll see if I can stay at the Doc's tonight." Ranma sighed, "No way in hell am I going to Ukyo or Shampoo's."


	5. Chapter 5

Wake Me Up Inside

By CH33T4H GRL

Co written and edited by Senshi of Valis

Usagi sat on the edge of her bed breathing a little hard after putting the Ginzuishou back away. After they had eaten dinner and Ranma left to go home Usagi had retreated to the guest bedroom that Tofu had given her and called forth the crystal to heal herself the rest of the way. True she did feel a lot better but she was still feeling the effects of being as sick as she was and she felt that she was going to need to be ready for anything as a nagging feeling kept plaguing her that something was going to happen.

She was about to lay down when she heard Ranma's voice which worried her. Why would the red haired girl have come back so soon, did she forget something or did something happen? Climbing to her feet she left her room and followed the voices of Ranma and Tofu to the living room where Ranma was sitting at the table drinking some warm tea.

"Hi Ranma." Usagi said sitting down at the table with Ranma and Tofu. The lost look in Ranma's eyes worried Usagi as she watched the sad looking red h

"Oh, hi Bunny." Ranma said, unable to hide the sadness in her own voice.

"Are you okay?" Usagi asked.

"Bunny, Ranma's family threw her out because she wouldn't do what they demanded that she do and marry Akane." Tofu said looking at Ranma who stood up and glared at the doctor.

"She didn't need to know that, she has enough shit to worry about." Ranma snapped slamming her palms down on the table.

"Please calm down, Ranma." Usagi said getting up and moving to Ranma who was shaking a little but Usagi couldn't tell if from grief or anger.

"Why not Ranma, maybe she can help talk some sense into you." Tofu said, "You are talking about killing yourself."

"What?" gasped Usagi in surprise. Yes she thought about doing the same thing herself but no one would really miss her. In fact everyone would probably be happy to be rid of her if she died but she was too scared to do what it took to end her life no matter how often she played with her knife and slit her wrist with them. In her opinion they were just scratches as she was too much of a coward to take it any farther.

"My mom demands that I commit seppuku if I don't marry Akane. They threw me out without anything and told me I have three days to decide, marry Akane or spilling my guts." Ranma said, sniffing. "How dare she talk of honor, all they do is abuse honor and change it to fit what they want."

"Ranma, that is what I've been trying to tell you." Tofu said softly, "Stop letting them hurt you and take control of your own life. You are the most honorable person I know but killing yourself is the least honorable thing anyone can do."

"It's a matter of family honor." Ranma said.

"Fine then, I'll get you a knife and you can do it right now." Tofu said pushing away from the table and getting up.

"Tofu!" Usagi snapped in shock.

"Ranma, do you really want to just throw away your life for someone who obviously doesn't even give a damn about you?" Tofu asked, "You mean a lot to me Ranma, since you came here I've grown to care a lot about you but I won't stand for you to throw away your life so easily. You are stronger than that damn it!"

"If I don't marry Akane she'll force me to do it." Ranma said as hard fought tears started to escape, "My own mother will make me."

Usagi sighed sadly as she pulled the red head into a warm embrace which Ranma fought for a few moments before giving in and crying into Usagi's arms. How could someone do that, want to actually force their own child into marrying someone who was obviously abusive or to make their child take their own life as an alternative. This was sick, Usagi knew that her life was bad but she was beginning to think that maybe Ranma's was just as bad if not worse.

Tofu walked over two the two girls and pulled them into his arms in an attempt to comfort them as Usagi had started to cry also. "I won't hear anything about either of you hurting yourself, do I make myself clear? And if anyone has anything to say about it they will have to go through me."

Usagi didn't understand this, she could understand why the doctor would care so much about Ranma since they seemed to know each other and have a strong friendship. She was nothing of consequence though, a pathetic failure so why was the doctor being so nice to her? What could he want from her or see in her? She wasn't sure but it felt so good being held this way so she just relaxed into it with a contented sigh as she refused to let go of the crying redhead.

WAKE ME UP INSIDE

Gosunkugi smirked evilly as he sat in his basement with a pentagram painted on the floor in cow's blood that he had obtained from the local butcher. At each of the points were a black candle providing what little light there was down there. He knew he should have changed the light bulb but he was in too big a hurry to try out the spell he had found in the book he checked out from the library which he was sure would give him the power to finally beat Ranma and gain Akane's undying love and gratitude for freeing her from that sex changing pervert.

He held his hand out toward the circle making gestures with it as the book showed. Squinting to see the words in the dim light he started chanting the spell written on the pages. He started to get a cold chill as he continued, a small wind starting to blow around the room but the candles surprisingly didn't go out as the flames changed to a dark light absorbing blackness. The room started to shake as smoke started to erupt from the center of the pentagram. Slowly the smoke started coalescing into a curvy feminine form as large black wings erupted from her back and a shriek that terrified Gosunkugi to the core.

"After ten thousand years I am finally free!" the beautiful girl said, her wings wrapping around her naked body like a cloak and red hair flowing down her back to her hips. Her eyes seemed to keep shifting in color as she sashayed seductively toward him. She leaned into him, running her finger across his lips, tracing a line down his cheek and to his chest drawing little circles there.

"Thank you so much for freeing me, now if only I can come up with a proper way of thanking you." The girl said, leaning forward as his nose threatened to erupt in a bloody geyser. She brushed her lips across his softly, nibbling on his lower lip then whispered, "I think this will be the perfect thank you."

With those words she thrust her hand through his chest spraying his blood over herself and the room and her hand excited the other side of his body clutching his heart. Laughing maniacally as she dropped his dead form to the floor after smashing his heart and dropping it as well. Red swirled around her forming a dark red form fitting dress around her that resembled her mother's dress very much though it looked much better on her than it did on Beryl.

The world would soon quake in terror as Rook once again walked free of her demonic imprisonment.


	6. Chapter 6

Wake Me Up Inside

By CH33T4H GRL

Co written and edited by Senshi of Valis

Setsuna was no stranger to migraines and killer headaches but the current pain in her head has so far beyond anything that she ever experienced. She had finally managed to isolate the two girls who would become Usagi's friends and almost lost all sanity when she learned who the red head was. How could the avatar of order develop such a strong bond with the avatar of chaos? It just wasn't possible but yet it had happened and it was because of the foolishness of the people in Usagi's life. The time gates might not be very clear where the future was concerned but the present and past was still viewable.

She didn't blame the inners a whole lot though she was pissed at them. The damage was all ready being done to their princess and the few positive things that they did could never outweigh all the negative it the blonde girl's life. Usagi's family was another matter, Setsuna blamed them greatly for what happened but after looking in on them she couldn't hate them. Ikuko was a wreck with worry for her daughter and Setsuna thought that maybe the woman would learn a lesson. The one who she blamed and hated the most was the foolish man who was the prince of earth, Mamoru. She had to struggle to keep herself from rushing off to shove her garnet rod somewhere that wasn't nice or break it over the stupid bastard's head.

Now the path was clear on what she must do and she all ready had everything set up for the immediate future but she was still having trouble trying to figure out who and where the new threat was going to come from. She would have to deal with that later as she tried to patiently await the other girl that was going to help Usagi to make an appearance before Setsuna could act.

WAKE ME UP INSIDE

Nabiki hated early morning but she wanted to get up early after talking to Tofu on the phone he previous night. She was now on her way to the clinic where she now knew Ranma was staying at as she carried a bag with a couple changes of his clothes and some food that Kasumi had packed for him, Tofu and the girl that was staying there as well. Nabiki couldn't help feel a little stab of jealousy thinking about Ranma being under the same roof as this strange girl but she knew that she lost her chance with Ranma a long time ago.

As she neared the clinic she heard noises like fighting coming from there so she hurried up her pace until she made it to where she saw Ranma going over a kata as Tofu and a blonde haired girl with what looked like meatballs with hair streaming from them. It was the strangest hairstyle that Nabiki had ever seen and yet it looked so familiar for some reason.

"That was awesome!" the blonde cried happily clapping her hands.

"Thanks." Ranma said tugging on her pony tail in embarrassment.

"You shouldn't be so embarrassed Saotome, you were awesome." Nabiki said with a genuine smile.

"Nabiki?" Ranma asked, a confused yet guarded expression on her face.

"I brought some clothes for you and Kasumi sent food for all of you." Nabiki said then gasped as she realized what she just said. Looking over to Tofu she saw his glasses fog over for a few moments as he took deep breaths that actually worked in calming him down.

"Thanks Nabiki." Ranma said taking the offered bag. "How much do I owe you?"

Nabiki had a hard time hiding the hurt look from her face but she knew she deserved it after all of the trouble she had caused for Ranma in the past and especially the ruined wedding that Nabiki knew was the turning point with Nodoka. The Saotome matriarch had grown colder ever since then and treated Ranma worse and worse and Nabiki felt increasingly guilty over it especially with what happened last night.

"Well for once just a promise." Nabiki said, "Promise me that you won't do anything stupid."

"What do you mean?" Ranma asked in shock by the way Nabiki was acting.

"Nothing." Nabiki sighed losing her nerve. Looking over at the blonde girl though Nabiki was sure that she understood.

"Won't you come inside and join us for breakfast?" Tofu asked with a smile.

"Sure." Nabiki said.

WAKE ME UP INSIDE

Finally, the three of them was together and Setsuna knew it was the best time to act if she was going to get this to work. All she knew about the new enemy was that they were going to be strong, much stronger than even Galaxia was. She knew she could trust these two girls as well as this doctor with their secrets. Opening a gate she stepped through inside of the small clinic just as the small group of people came back inside.

Setsuna smiled as both the red haired girl and doctor dropped into defensive stances in front of Usagi and the brown haired girl. They wouldn't let any harm fall on the two behind them.

"Sailor Pluto?" Usagi asked in shock and worry.

"It's okay princess, I'm not here to take you back." Setsuna said with a sad smile, "But I did come to make you three an offer."

"An offer?" The brown haired girl asked, curiousness written on her face. Unfortunately there was a sad, hurt look on the red head's face with a slight hint of anger. Why would the girl be feeling that?

"There is a new threat coming, a very powerful threat and I don't think the senshi can handle it alone." Setsuna said sadly, "I want to give you a chance to become stronger as well as getting to know each other. A chance for you all to grow and mature and work on your growing friendship."

"How?" Usagi asked.

"I have prepared an area in my castle that will flow outside the normal time line. Every year spent there will be one day here and it will last for four years worth there before the enhancements will collapse and will realign with normal time. None of you will age though while there and you will each train the others while there. Nabiki will train you both to use your minds and teach you many of the things you are lacking in the intellectual department. Ranma will train you in the martial arts and help build your strength. Usagi will teach you all you need to know about the Silver Millennium and who we are." Setsuna explained, "When you come back I will have an apartment ready in Juuban and your school records transferred there Nabiki and Ranma."

"How will we support ourselves?" Nabiki asked.

"I will set you each up with trusts that will probably last you the rest of your lives." Setsuna said.

"I don't know, can we have time to think about this?" Nabiki asked, "And if I decided to go along with this can I bring one more person?"

"Who?" Setsuna asked not expecting this or the strange looks Ranma kept giving Usagi.

"My older sister." Nabiki said.

"Of course she can come but it will add to the stress of the time flow and will reduce it by a year." Setsuna said wishing that she anticipated this so she could have added more power to it. "I'll give you until this evening but I must know by then. Meet me back here just before sunset."

"Thanks." Nabiki said just as Setsuna disappeared.

WAKE ME UP INSIDE

"Bunny, you know who that was?" Tofu asked as he relaxed.

Ranma looked at the blonde unsure of what to say or do. If what the strange woman said was true then this girl was some princess who was probably just playing with them which angered Ranma for some reason. Was the blonde lying to them all along and her only problems was which dress went with which shoes?

"Yes, she was Sailor Pluto, the guardian of time." Bunny said looking at the floor.

"If its true then I think it might be a good thing for all of you to do." Tofu said, "But I want to be able to keep tabs on all of you."

"Can we trust her though?" Nabiki asked, her voice betraying how excited she was but Ranma only thought it was because of the promise of money for a minute before mentally berating herself. Nabiki may have acted like that but Ranma was sure that there was more to the girl than she let on at times.

"Yes, she wouldn't do anything to hurt me and jeopardize the future." Bunny said.

"I need to go back home and talk to Kasumi" Nabiki said turning to leave.

"Make sure you are back here before sunset if you decide to go." Tofu called.

"I will." Nabiki replied forgetting about breakfast as she hurried out of the clinic.

"Ranma, what's wrong?" Tofu asked turning to the angry red head.

"Why?" Ranma asked turning to Bunny, "Why did you lie to us, to me?"

"I didn't lie." Bunny said, "Not really."

"You're some princess, what kind of problems can you really have?" Ranma asked, angry and hurt at the same time. A voice kept asking about why Ranma hadn't told the blonde about the curse yet but she ignored it.

"I'm not a princess, Ranma." Usagi said, rubbing at her eyes, "I'm the reincarnation of a princess. She was smart, beautiful and graceful while I'm ugly, worthless and stupid. All everyone cares about is her but I'm not her, I'm Usagi Tsukino not Princess Serenity."

"Usagi?" Tofu said, "Do you really have any family?" Tofu asked.

"They hate me, I'm a failure and disappointment to them." Usagi cried as Ranma sighed and hugged her.

"I'm sorry Usagi." Ranma said.

"Nothing I do is ever good enough." Usagi cried in Ranma's warm embrace, "They hate me and when my mom hit me I ran away."

"I won't let anyone else hurt you ever again." Ranma whispered to Usagi.

WAKE ME UP INSIDE

"That's her!" Nabiki exclaimed pointing to the television where Kasumi put in a tape of a news broadcast. It showed the senshi fighting some monster woman when Sailor Pluto appeared out of nowhere and attacked it. An aqua haired senshi and sandy blonde haired senshi then showed up both throwing their own attacks at it before a familiar looking blonde finished it off with a giant pink heart. Nabiki was tempted to laugh at it but the adoration on Kasumi's face stopped her.

"It must be real then but why would she want us unless, oh my." Kasumi said in shock.

"What's wrong, Kasumi?" Nabiki asked in worry.

"We might become new senshi!" Kasumi giggled in excitement, "But what about father?"

"Kasumi, I hate to say this but our dad died the day we buried mom." Nabiki sighed, "Our father would never have did what he did last night to Ranma. Its time we both got out of here before they decide to try and engage us to someone like Kuno."

"I guess you are right." Kasumi sighed, "Let's go pack."

WAKE ME UP INSIDE

Setsuna smiled as she stepped out of a portal inside of the small clinic. There everyone stood and she knew that they all decided to go which was a great relief to Setsuna.

"I want to be able to keep tabs on them." Tofu said,

"Of course." Setsuna said anticipating this at least as she pulled out her cell phone number, "Just call this number, its my cell phone."

"You have got to be kidding me, a magical girl who guards time has a cell phone?" Nabiki asked.

"How else would I order pizza?" Setsuna asked with a smirk.


	7. Chapter 7

Wake Me Up Inside

By Shadow Lady (Formally known as CH33T4H GRL)

Co written and edited by Senshi of Valis

Usagi was in awe of the place the small group would call home for what they would know would be three years while only three days would go by on earth. It was hard to believe that they were on Pluto in Setsuna's castle which was cloaked from being seen by any prying eyes. Each of the group had been given there own room which was at least twice as big as her room at home. Besides the bedchambers was the huge garden with a large marble slab with broken marble pillars surrounding it. Setsuna had said that it was once a grand hall but was destroyed during the fall of the silver millennium. Setsuna had said that this was were their physical training would take place.

Their mental training was to take place in the largest library that Usagi had ever seen. She knew it made the largest libraries on earth look like a joke, well according to Setsuna it did. As well as all of the books there were several computer terminals that Setsuna explained had a complete database on everything that had happened in the Silver Millennium as well as having taps in all of the computer systems on earth including all of the major governmental systems and satellites.

The kitchen and medical rooms were no less extraordinary and Kasumi seemed so excited about them and couldn't wait to check them out in more detail. Setsuna had gotten Kasumi to agree to train the others, even the eldest senshi in both cooking and medical arts. Usagi was surprised that Setsuna had wanted to attend some of the training but was glad for it. Usagi was a little nervous around the three girls though she felt that she was starting to form a good friendship with Ranma.

There were several rooms dedicated to recreational use and a gym for their use as well as a large swimming pool, a shower and two large hotsprings. Usagi was a little confused to why Setsuna insisted on showing Ranma the male's side of the hotspring but let it drop at the fearful look on Ranma's face and the concerned expression on Setsuna's.

All of them had the evening to relax and get settled in but Usagi was doubting why she would be important enough to mess with in the first place. According to Setsuna Ranma was as powerful as most of the senshi and could easily take each one on separately and most likely even in pairs for some of them and still win. Nabiki was smart, on par with the senshi of Mercury matching all of Ami's scores and even surpassing some of them. Even Kasumi had something to offer with her vast self taught medical knowledge and cooking skills. What did Usagi have to offer?

Sighing Usagi sat down on the edge of her bed and pulled the knife she had in her pocket out and looked at it after opening it up. She watched the gleam off the blade mesmerized by it as she wondered if it would be better if she did finish it off now before she drives the people there away from her with her stupidity. Pulling her bandages off of her arms she studied the various scars and slashes wondering how it was going to feel to finally give in and die. With her gone it would probably give the others another year to train and grow stronger since she doubted she would ever be of any use. Slowly she brought the blade to her wrist and pressed down on it, gasping as it bit into her tender flesh before dragging it across her arm. She watched as the dark red flowed through the cut, it wasn't good enough she knew but the next one would be.

"Usagi!" Nabiki gasped from the door way startling Usagi making her drop the blade. Nabiki rushed forward and scooped up the knife and flung it across the room.

"Kasumi!" Nabiki screamed loudly, grabbing Usagi's arm and grabbing the sheet on the bed and held the corner of it on the wound in an attempt to stop the bleeding.

"Let me go." Usagi cried trying to pull away.

"What's wrong?" Kasumi asked hurrying into the room before gasping.

"What happened?" Ranma asked hurrying into the room.

"Nabiki, go get the first aid kit from my room." Kasumi ordered taking Usagi's arm to see how bad the damage was. Usagi looked at Kasumi's face in shock at how worried the girl looked. Looking behind the older girl Usagi couldn't help but to start crying as she seen tears forming in the red haired girl's eyes. Looking away Usagi tried to look anywhere but those tearful worried blue orbs.

"Please, just stop this." Usagi sniffed.

"Why did you do this?" Kasumi asked, "It doesn't look as bad as I first thought but it looks like you've been doing this a lot. One time you might die if you don't stop."

"I want to die." Usagi whispered, "I'm worthless and useless."

"That's not true!" Ranma growled, "Damn it, you are not! Whoever fed that you will be getting their asses kicked as soon as we get back!"

"Found it." Nabiki said as she rushed back into the room clutching the large white box.

"Please Usagi." Ranma sniffed sitting down next to Usagi as Kasumi worked on cleaning the cut. Carefully she hugged Usagi holding onto the blonde as they both cried. "Please, you aren't useless or worthless so please stop saying that."

"I am." Usagi said, crying harder.

"No one is worthless, Usagi." Kasumi said softly as she started to bandage up Usagi's arm again.

"Tell me one thing I'm good for? What the hell am I here for?" Usagi demanded.

"You can be my strength." Ranma whispered.

"How, I'm too weak and klutzy to?" Usagi sniffed.

"By being there for me, for us." Ranma said.

"I don't think you should be by yourself." Nabiki sighed.

"You will be sleeping in my room." Kasumi said, "And no arguing, get your things and come on. I want to talk to you a little while I cook dinner."

WAKE ME UP INSIDE

"Are you okay, Ranma?" Nabiki asked, worried for the strange acting red haired boy turned girl sitting on the bed. Nabiki sat down next to Ranma, a little nervous as she wasn't very good with this kind of thing.

"I guess, Nabiki." Ranma said, rubbing her eyes. "Just have something in my eyes."

"Don't give me that shit, Saotome." Nabiki snapped then sighed as she realized how harsh she was sounding. "Ranma, listen to me, its okay to cry and show feelings."

"Damn it Nabiki, I'm a guy!" Ranma snapped.

"So what, you need to let go of that crap your father pounded into you. He was only using you to feed his stomach and greed." Nabiki said, realizing how depressed Ranma was starting to sound. How close was Ranma getting to doing something foolish like Usagi? Only difference was if Ranma did Nabiki doubted that Ranma would live through it with the strength and power Ranma packed. Of course Usagi was supposed to be powerful but she seemed like a relatively normal girl for the most part. Ranma on the other hand casually tossed energy attacks that could completely wipe out a good portion of Nerima if uncontrolled. Nabiki didn't want to thing what would happen if Ranma fired off a fully powered Shi Shi Hokodan. Hoping to pull Ranma from those dark thought Nabiki grabbed Ranma's hand and pulled the red head along with her. "Come on, lets go see if Kasumi needs any help getting dinner ready."


	8. Chapter 8

Wake Me Up Inside

By Shadow Lady

Co written and edited by Senshi of Valis

SL: I've had a few comments wanting to get to the action as well as a few e-mails so this chapter is parts of what happened during their three years. I may come back later and expand each section into their own chapter or will more likely write a sidestory to cover what happened in more detail. Next chapter they will be going back to earth.

Three Days…

It had been three days now since they had come to this place and Usagi was actually having a good time so far even with all of the training. She was still feeling down but she was actually feeling a little good about herself. Everyone had done nothing but treat her with kindness and support her though she felt a little like a baby being forced to sleep in Kasumi's room and almost always having someone with her.

She couldn't understand it though, while they haven't known each other for long they treated her so much better than Mamoru ever had. Even after she gave in and gave her soul mate what he wanted he had started acting even worse than before. It had to be something wrong with her otherwise he wouldn't treat her like that would he? They were destined to be together weren't they?

Sighing she decided not to think of it as she continued to the hot springs to meet the girls except for Ranma who had been a bit of an enigma to her. The red head seemed to have an aversion to hot water and seemed to be keeping something big from Usagi an she was sure the others knew what but they wouldn't say anything.

"Damn, I hope we don't have to study so hard tomorrow." A voice that seemed both unfamiliar and familiar at the same time came from the men's side of the springs. Curious since she knew the others were in the women's side and knowing that no one else was here she decided to check it out.

Walking toward the spring Usagi finally came across a set of clothes, Ranma's clothes to be exact. Why would the red haired girl want to be soaking in the men's side by herself when she could be with the others? Was the red haired girl that shy?

"Usagi?" A startled man asked dipping lower into the water causing Usagi to gasp in shock. What was a man doing here, it was impossible for someone else to get here unless Setsuna brought them and she would have told Usagi had she done so. "I can explain Usagi."

Usagi looked at the man who was blushing furiously and trying to hide under the water she had to admit that he was ten times better looking than Mamoru. She remembered the clothes and gasped again, she had figured out who he was.

"Ranma?" Usagi asked nervously, blushing a little, "You are a cross dresser?" It sounded more like a statement than a question leaving Ranma to almost drown. Later he had to sit through the obligatory hour of Usagi constantly pouring hot and cold water over him while giggling madly.

WAKE ME UP INSIDE

One Week…

Ranma was actually happy that Usagi had found out and didn't label him a freak but he now had so much to think about after Setsuna had come for a visit and told him everything about the senshi and what happened to Usagi before and what could happen to her in the future without a proper protector. Setsuna had told Ranma how he was a match for the senshi and would only grow stronger with this training. She had begged him to become her protector and gave him a few days to think it over.

Now Ranma had a huge dilemma on his hands, Setsuna had said that to be a good protector that he would have to accept his girl side so he could be around the blonde as much as possible. She had said that she could get a hold of something that would lock him in whatever form he was in at will and unlock it as well. The problem was that he had to become a girl, at least in part but he didn't want that. He also didn't want Usagi to be hurt either and wanted to protect her. Would it really be so bad being a girl part time if it meant protecting someone who would guarantee the survival of so many people in the future? Ranma sighed knowing the answer, he would do it. He had no choice but he didn't have to like it.

WAKE ME UP INSIDE

Three Months…

Kasumi was glad that Usagi was starting to feel much better about herself, it hurt the elder girl so much to see someone in so much pain. She knew the blonde was still bothered by something and it hurt the girl deeply but Kasumi wouldn't push her, she was sure Usagi would talk about it when ready.

Kasumi smiled as she watched Usagi putting the finishing touches on dinner. When they first started Usagi's cooking had painfully reminded Kasumi of Akane's own attempts at creating a meal. However it quickly became apparent what the differences between the two were. While Akane had refused to take instructions when shown to her step by step Usagi had actually listened and excelled. Now Usagi was making dinner one night a week and while it wasn't as good as Kasumi's own it was getting better and better each time.

"You need help Usagi?" Ranma asked coming into the kitchen as a guy. Since Setsuna had given him that bracelet that controlled the curse Ranma was alternating days between being male and being female.

"Sure, you can set the table for us." Usagi said smiling brightly at Ranma who blushed a little.

"Sure thing." Ranma said smiling back as he turned away to start getting the table ready. Kasumi looked back and forth between the two and smiled herself, it looked as if something may have been starting to develop there which Kasumi was sure would benefit them both very much. She was happy for the younger two while wondering what the man that held her heart was doing at the moment. Who knows, maybe Setsuna could help Tofu from going crazy whenever she was around.

WAKE ME UP INSIDE

One Year…

"I'm still not sure about this Usagi." Ranma had said as she sat in the middle of some kind of arcane magic circle that Usagi had drawn on the ground at their practice field. Nabiki shook her head as she watched, Usagi had wanted Kasumi and Nabiki to do this as well but Nabiki had flat out refused while Kasumi had politely turned the blonde down though the nervous expression couldn't be hidden.

"Relax Ranma, you are about to become the first Shadow Senshi, Sailor Sun." Usagi said.

"How can I be a Shadow anything if it has to do with the sun?" Ranma asked.

"I kind of changed the bonding spell to make the body suit of the fuku black instead of white and to give all Shadow Senshi the abilities to manipulate the shadows to some degree. I found it all here in this book from the library." Usagi said, "Now relax while I start the purification part of the spell."

Nabiki watched as a crystal appeared out of Usagi's broach as the blonde started chanting something in what Nabiki recognized from the books as ancient Lunarian. The crystal pulsed with power as the circle also started pulsing with light in rhythm to the crystal. Nabiki could feel her hair start to stand on end and she looked over to Kasumi who was motioning to follow. Nabiki did so and backed away from the light show just before an explosion.

When the dust cleared Nabiki could see a coughing blonde girl as well as Ranma lying unconscious next to a little black haired boy.

"This can't be good." Nabiki sighed just as Setsuna appeared with a worried expression.

"What happened?" Usagi asked, "The book didn't say anything about this."

"Check the next page princess." Setsuna sighed, pulling out a bottle of aspirin and downing several.

"It says warning, do not attempt to cast on a person who soul bonded with a demon." Usagi said, "But Ranma wasn't soul bonded with a demon."

"Neko ken." Setsuna sighed, taking a few more aspirin.

"Ohhhhh." Usagi said as if that explained everything.

"Is it dangerous?" Kasumi asked a little worried.

"No, I was coming to warn you and help separate the two a little more gently when I saw what was going to happen in the gates. The still aren't working to good but I can see up to a few minutes ahead clearly." Setsuna said, "I checked his background, his name is Demo but he uses this form as a disguise and goes by Demota. There is no way to bond Ranma with a celestial body unless their spirit offered it themselves and still it would be unlikely."

"And I was hoping for a new senshi." Usagi sighed a little sadly. After hearing how the inners had treated Usagi, Nabiki could understand why.

WAKE ME UP INSIDE

One Year, One Week…

"DEMOTA, YOU LITTLE PERV!" Ranma screamed chasing after her adopted little brother. She was now chasing after him when she caught him peeking in on her when taking a bath and she was intent on clobbering him.

"I wasn't peaking!" Demota cried as he fled for his life, or at the least his well being for the immediate future.

WAKE ME UP INSIDE

Two Years…

Ranma laid back on the marble floor of the training field next to Usagi as the two watched the stars. It was so relaxing and he always loved it and had come to enjoy it with Usagi on a normal basis.

"Ranma, can we talk seriously a little?" Usagi asked, her voice a little quite and nervous.

"Anytime Usagi, you know that." Ranma said.

"Promise to tell me the truth." Usagi said.

"I promise." Ranma said sitting up, curious as to what brought this on.

"Well, I've done a lot of thinking since we have been here and I think I'm giving up on Mamoru." Usagi sighed, sitting up as well.

"He doesn't deserve you Usagi, the guy is a jerk." Ranma said.

"I'm not sure if I deserve anyone now though, Ranma." Usagi said, tears glistening in her eyes.

"What's wrong, Usagi?" Ranma asked moving closer to Usagi and pulling her into him, holding her comfortingly.

"Ranma, he wanted to make love not too long before I met you. He pressured me about it for awhile and I finally gave in to him. We were supposed to always be together so I thought it was okay. He started acting a lot worse after though, treating me badly." Usagi said, snuggling into him.

"I'll kill that piece of shit when we get back." Ranma growled.

"Please don't Ranma, I just want to forget about him. I do want to know why though, wasn't I good enough?" Usagi sniffed.

"I think maybe that the problem was that you are too good for him." Ranma whispered.

"Thanks Ranma, but who would even want to be with me now anyways." Usagi asked.

Ranma wanted to say so many things to the girl in his arms but a part of him was so afraid to. Would she reject him if he said anything? He wasn't sure if he could take that after Akane but she seemed to be feeling somewhat the same thing.

"Usagi, I know someone who would want to be with you." Ranma said, his voice cracking a little bit.

"Yeah, who?" Usagi asked pulling back a little and looking up at Ranma.

"Please don't hit me." Ranma pleaded nervously as he nervously bent forward slowly kissing Usagi. At first Usagi hesitated then returned the kiss for several moments before breaking it. "Answer your question?"

"Thank you Ranma." Usagi sniffed as she snuggled close to Ranma, "Do you really want to be with me?"

"For awhile now, Usagi. I…I Lo…I love you." Ranma stammered.

"I love you to Ranma." Usagi smiled, drifting into sleep.

WAKE ME UP INSIDE

Two Years, Six Months…

Usagi beamed as she looked at her two newly created senshi, excited that it worked. Kasumi was now Sailor Sun and Nabiki was now Sailor Terra. It had taken so long to convince them to do this but they finally relented. The only thing that bothered Usagi was that her own uniform couldn't be altered to match theirs.

WAKE ME UP INSIDE

Eve Before Three Years…

Usagi couldn't believe that she was holding her own against Ranma in a normal sparring match, no energy or magical attacks and no ki enhancements. She was also excited yet nervous because this was their last day there before they would return to earth. It had been three long years to them but they had all grown and matured a lot inside even if their outward appearance didn't show it.

"Do you think they will be proud of me?" Usagi asked, though she no longer cut herself or thought about killing herself much anymore a part of her still hoped to finally gain acceptance from her family and friends.

"I know I am Usagi." Ranma said, blocking another kick from Usagi. "Usagi, I don't want to get married until after we graduate at the least."

"What are you talking about?" Usagi asked, a little confused as they both stopped their spar.

Ranma pulled out a small black box and opened it showing Usagi the engagement ring that Setsuna had helped him get. "Usagi, will you…Will you be my fiancée? Will you marry me?"

Usagi cried as she glomped Ranma kissing him passionately before pulling back to look him in the eyes.

"Is that a yes?" A grinning Ranma asked.

"Yes." Usagi cried, nodding her heady. Ranma took the ring and slowly placed it on Usagi's finger.

"I love you Usagi." Ranma whispered.

"Love you too." Usagi whispered before they both kissed again.


	9. Chapter 9

Wake Me Up Inside

By Shadow Lady

Co written and edited by Senshi of Valis

Ranma sighed quietly as she stepped through the portal, hand in hand with Usagi and came out in the waiting room of Tofu's clinic. Setsuna closed the portal behind them as Tofu came into the room to see what was going on, a worried expression crossing his features as he looked over them making a chill run down Ranma's spine. She nervously kept straightening out her knee length black skirt with her free hand as Usagi squeezed her other in support.

"Wow, Ranma, you look really nice." Tofu said, smiling a little mischievously.

"And I don't?" Kasumi asked, feigning hurt in her voice.

"No one looks better than you." Tofu said, smiling even wider as everyone stared in shock at the seemingly calm Tofu while Kasumi stood just inches away from him.

"Did I neglect to mention that I helped your friend here with his little problem?" Setsuna asked with a smirk.

"You mean?" Kasumi asked, her voice clearly full of hope as she watched Tofu for any signs of his madness. After what seemed like an eternity the two launched into each others' arms and kissed deeply for a few moments before Tofu pulled back, the worried look returning.

"Not that I'm not enjoying this but you guys have really bad timing." Tofu sighed, "Nodoka believes that Ranma is here and she said that she will be here soon to demand Ranma either marries Akane or that he commits seppuku."

"The bitch has to go through me first." Usagi growled.

"And us." Nabiki said, Kasumi nodding.

"Still, it would probably be best to avoid a conflict with her. I could call the police but I don't know how well that would turn out." Tofu said just as a loud banging from the front entrance startled them. "Hide, I'll try and get rid of her."

"No, let her in." Ranma said, releasing Usagi's hand and fixing her white blouse and longer red hair that was tied back in a ponytail.

"Are you sure?" Tofu asked, unsure of what exactly to do. Finally relenting he went to the door and opened it as an infuriated Akane followed by an angry Nodoka carrying her katana in plain sight and walking in a regal, intimidating pace.

"Where is my son?" Nodoka demanded, her voice cold.

"PERVERT!" Akane screamed from the waiting room just before she came flying out of the room and slamming into the wall next to Nodoka.

"How dare you attack any of us?" Usagi demanded after sending a large amount of pure ki into her foot just before introducing it to Akane's stomach.

"How dare you attack my daughter in law?" Nodoka growled, ready to draw her sword.

"That's funny, I don't ever remember asking an abusive, arrogant, uncute tomboy to marry me." Ranma snarled, cracking her knuckles.

"R-Ranma?" Nodoka asked in shock, looking the red haired girl up and down. There were no outward signs of masculinity and in fact Ranma was even carrying herself as a girl. "What is the meaning of this, son. This is very unmanly and if you don't change back now…"

"You will what, force me to commit seppuku?" Ranma laughed.

"How dare you!" Nodoka screeched as she drew her katana and striked out but Kasumi's own shadow saber blocked it, the two swords singing as they met.

"How can you call yourself honorable?" Kasumi asked.

"How dare you side with that freak? I demand that both you and your sister go home now where you belong. These games have went on long enough." Nodoka snarled, pushing on her blade trying to force Kasumi back.

"Who are you to demand anything of me?" Kasumi snapped, "Fine, have it your way. If you are as honorable as you claim you will accept my challenge. If you win we will come back but if I win you will relinquish your hold on Ranma."

"Kasumi!" Tofu gasped.

"She can handle it, trust me." Setsuna said, putting her hand on Tofu's shoulder, "Let's just sit back and enjoy the show."

"Fine, I accept young lady. It's not as if you are even capable of beating me." Nodoka snarled, "You are nothing but a worthless little girl while I am a master of the anything goes style of martial arts."

"Wh-What?" Ranma gasped in shock. She knew that her mother has been growing colder and crueler lately but that was something that she never believed Nodoka would ever say.

"Let's take this outside." Kasumi smirked, holding her hand out toward Nodoka, palm out. A wave of dark energy struck Nodoka throwing her out the door and skipping across the yard.

"Bitch." Nodoka snarled, lunging at Kasumi slashing downward in a killing strike which Kasumi easily deflected. The two started trading blows, the two swords clashing time and time again as the two danced around each other. Thrust…Slash…Parry…Slash…Deflect…It went on for almost twenty minutes while Nodoka seemed to grow tired while Kasumi seemed to not even be affected by it.

"How did Kasumi get so good?" Tofu asked not bothering to hide his surprise.

"Remember Tofu baby, we were gone for three years." Nabiki said, "And besides, my sister is a natural."

"Do you yield?" Kasumi asked drawing everyone's attention back to the fight. Nodoka was sprawled out on the ground with Kasumi's dark blade pressed against the older woman's throat.

"Y-Yes." Nodoka whimpered as Kasumi turned and started back to the others. Nodoka grabbed her sword and jumped up, lunging at Kasumi's back meaning to finish the girl off. Instead Kasumi spun around and blocked the sword then planted her foot in Nodoka's stomach bring the older woman to her hands and knees while gasping for breath, the sword clattering to the ground next to her.

"You have yet again shown just how dishonorable you are Nodoka Saotome and from this day forth you will think about the consequences of your actions. At least I hope so." Kasumi drove her foot into Nodoka's sword hand making sure to snap a majority of bones in that hand causing the older woman to shriek out in pain. Kasumi let her sword fade back out as she bent over picking the Saotome Honor Blade then snapped it in half. "A dishonorable family and woman such as yours do not have the right to claim honor. You and your entire clan are a disgrace and if we ever cross paths again I might not go so easily on you."

"Kasumi, calm down." Tofu said, hugging Kasumi from behind, whispering in the girl's ear as she started letting the tears fall. She was beyond angry at the sobbing woman but Kasumi wasn't sure if she just crossed the line or not.

"What did I do?" Kasumi sobbed as she turned around and cried into Tofu's chest. No one noticed an injured Akane quietly slipping out and running as fast as possible away from the clinic.

"What needed to be done. She was a danger and could have killed someone." Tofu said squeezing a little and kissing the top of Kasumi's head.

**WAKE ME UP INSIDE**

Rook smiled evilly as she slipped her clothes back on, glancing behind her at the dead, bloody body of the foolish demon in the bed. He was so much more powerful than herself, a high ranking demon overlord who came to earth to reclaim the demon stones from the idiot low level demon who stole them. It took him just a couple of days to gather them back up before the seals eroded away releasing the powerful entities inside. She waited for him to do the dirty work then she stepped in to take them.

A frontal assault was out of the question though, not many demons who bothered coming to earth was in her class but it was her luck that this foolish male was way past her in power. That was the key however to getting what she wanted, it was a simple plan and worked like a charm. Flash a little skin to the fool reducing his limited intellect to almost nothing. She didn't much like the next part though, she was disgusted by his very touch but she seen it through. After playing for awhile and absorbing some of his power Rook waited for the perfect time to strike, when his power was at its lowest and hers the highest. It wasn't much of a window but she succeeded and drove her claws through his chest ripping out his beating heart. Unlike the fool human she had actually eaten this demon's heart and drunk his blood, feasting on his power making it hers more permanently.

Now dressed she stood over the precious jewels, trying to decide what to do with them now that she had them. She wanted to make sure she placed them in just the right places for the highest entertainment value. She would sit back as the demons from in the stones were one by one freed until all were released and ready to destroy this world and the demon world. They would all pay for sealing her away then she would remake the world however she wanted.


	10. Chapter 10

SL: Hey people, this will be my last update possibly for a couple weeks while I'm gone for my vacation. I'll work on this while I'm gone and will try to post some while I'm gone but I'm not sure if I will be able to post anything until I get back. In my profile I put a little information about Ranma's new abilities as well as a few pics of what her new forms will look like. Just replace the hair with red though the same styles as in the pics as her hair styles will change depending on the form.

Wake Me Up Inside

By Shadow Lady

Co written and edited by Senshi of Valis

After exiting the portal Demota changed into his true demon form and used his smaller and faster form to quickly reach the Tendo Dojo to look through Genma's things in search for any clues to what the fool really did to Ranma. Never before has a human showed so much affection to Demota except for one, Aimi, who Demota was sure was dead by now. There was no telling how long he was gone but the girl he once loved as an older sister had probably moved on and had a long happy life with that detective.

It was strange though that all of the people who was in Ranma's little circle knew what he was accepted the little trouble making demon as their own and even Ranma accepted Demota as a little brother. He knew that Ranma would risk his or her life for Demota and anyone else that the boy girl cared for which was something Demota never fully understood though he even risked his life for Aimi when the Demon World Police came after them and the whole demon stone incident occurred. He hoped to never see those damned stones ever again though.

Demota found the dojo quickly and followed Setsuna's instructions while hiding his presence and went to the guest room where Genma and Ranma stayed. The whole room seemed like it was bathed in demonic energies so twisted that it even made Demota feel sick to his stomach. Following where the sick feeling was coming from led the little demon to a large pack that he assumed was Genma's. Opening the pack made Demota actually flinch back as the dark energies assaulting him increased several times over.

Looking into the pack Demota couldn't really find anything unusual anywhere. He couldn't understand it, he knew the power was coming from inside the bag but there was nothing there. Growling as he narrowed his eyes at the large pack a large wave of darkness washed out from the pack again and this time he saw where it came from. There was a demonic sub space pocket woven into the fabric on the inside of the pack. It was easy to break into it for Demota who was a master thief as was Shadow Lady…Aimi had been. Ranma was Shadow Lady now and he had to remember it. He wanted to kill Genma so much for taking Aimi away from him. If it wasn't for Genma he would have never been forced to bond with Ranma.

Sighing Demota shook his head, there was no use hanging onto the past, he had work to do. Easily breaking open the seal on the pocket Demota reached in and pulled out the sole item in the pocket. Looking at the book he held Demota had a very bad feeling about this. Looking at the cover to see noting but a dark leather bound cover with no letters Demota started flipping through the pages before dropping the book in disgust. This was a book that was stolen from the Demon World even before Demota had let a long time ago. It was known as the nameless book and contained the most sadistic of forbidden spells in it and that worried Demota greatly. This sick bastard had something like this and if Demota's guess was right there was so much more to Ranma's troubled past than even the young martial artist knew.

Taking the book Demota turned and flew out the window heading for Jubaan were he was to meet up with the others after they stopped by and checked on Tofu.

WAKE ME UP INSIDE

Usagi sighed as she walked through the streets of her own hometown while the others got settled in the apartment that Setsuna had gotten them. Setsuna had already had it set up to adopt Ranma's girl side as Ranko as well as the two Tendo sisters to protect them from their families and free them from any stupid obligations that their so called families had owed.

The city hadn't changed much in three years but then again to the people of the city it had only been three days. Stopping to look up at a piece of paper stapled on a telephone pole made her gasp. It was a picture of herself, it was a missing person's poster. They had actually put them up when Usagi was only gone a few days? A more important question bugging her was why did they even care.

"Usagi!" A voice called out behind her, footsteps running to her. Looking over her shoulder Usagi saw her little brother Shingo running toward her. Kneeling down a little Usagi channeled ki into her legs as she leaped into the air, bounded off the pole and onto a roof as Shingo called after her again. Usagi couldn't help from letting a few tears spill as she heard Shingo start crying.

"You should talk to him, Princess." Setsuna said appearing behind Usagi. At one time that little stunt would have scared the life out of the blonde but after the three years Usagi could now feel the green haired senshi's presence as soon as it appeared which amused Setsuna. Setsuna had said that Queen Serenity was able to do the same thing and would be proud to know that her daughter was now able to.

"Why, he doesn't even care about me." Usagi sniffed, wiping tears away. "You know, I didn't think it would still hurt so much after all this time."

"That is because you love him, you love all of your family." Setsuna said, smiling sadly at the blonde.

"I don't think I can face them yet, Setsuna. I'm…I'm scared to face them." Usagi said, admitting that she was still afraid of their rejection.

"HELP!" Shingo cried as a loud explosion rocked the building Usagi was on.

"Damn." Usagi swore as she jumped off the building and landed next to Shingo who was staring at Usagi wide eyed. A leftover youma was standing menacingly over the two with a crazed look in its eyes. "How dare you pick on my little brother you freak."

"U-Usagi?" Shingo asked in shock as Usagi kicked the monster slamming it into the wall.

"How dare you attack innocent people for their energy, in the name of Mars…"

"Venus…"

"Mercury…"

"Jupiter…"

"We will punish you." The senshi said together posing.

"Go away, I don't need your help." Usagi said, hurt and anger filling her.

"Please step aside so we can finish this thing off." Mars said though she seemed happy to see Usagi.

"Go find your own toy, this one is mine." Usagi snapped before seeming like she disappeared before reappearing in front of the creature who was just recovering from the kick. Usagi used her increased speed and a trick Ranma taught her that was supposedly an Amazon technique. As if, a little bit of studying came to show that most of the Amazon techniques were ripped off from the moon kingdom's soldiers. It looked like Usagi only hit the youma once but actually hit it five hundred times making it double over in pain.

"Let's finish it off." Jupiter said as Usagi tore a street sign out of the ground and drove it through the youma's chest turning it into dust.

"Usagi!" Shingo cried latching onto Usagi crying as if she would disappear if he let go.

"How…How did you do that?" Jupiter asked in shock. It was easy enough to see why the brunette would be shocked since the level of Usagi's martial arts just displayed was way better than anything Makoto had ever achieved.

"Don't you have places to go, people to belittle?" Usagi asked, glaring at the four senshi.

"We're sorry." Venus said, tears streaking down her face.

"Just go away." Usagi said, her own tears falling as she hugged Shingo. Usagi watched as the four senshi departed with sad, hopeless looks on their faces. What did they expect to happen, Usagi to welcome them back into her life with open arms so they could treat her like shit again? There was no way in hell that was going to happen.

"Please come home, Usagi." Shingo cried, "Please, mom is worried sick and so have dad and me. She hasn't eaten anything since you left and watches out the window most of the day."

"Shingo…I can't…I'm a disappointment to them." Usagi sighed, remembering the way her parents treated her before leaving, her mother especially.

"No you aren't!" Shingo cried, hugging Usagi tighter, "We thought you was dead…Please, come home…Please!"

"Okay Shingo, I'll come home and talk to them but no promises after that, okay?" Usagi said.

"Thank you meat ball head." Shingo said.

"Why you." Usagi mock growled while putting Shingo in a head lock and gave him a noogie.

"Ouch…Ouch…I'm sorry." Shingo cried out trying to pull away.

"It's okay but lets get this over with." Usagi said, taking Shingo's hand and was actually surprised that he didn't yank it away. They walked quietly back to their house though Usagi saw him look at her every few seconds as if making sure that she was still there.

"Mom, I'm home!" Shingo called out while Usagi and him took off their shoes.

"Did you see Usagi?" Ikuko asked walking into the living room to meet them as they entered it.

"Hi mom." Usagi said weakly noticing how bad of shape her mother was in.

"Oh god Usagi!" Ikuko cried glomping Usagi and repeating that she was sorry over and over.

"It's okay, mom." Usagi whispered back as she held onto the older woman.

"Where have you been?" Ikuko asked after she calmed down some.

"Thinking over some things." Usagi sighed.

"Thank you for saving me, Usagi." Shingo said, breaking into the reunion.

"Hey, I can't let a mean old monster hurt my baby bro can I?" Usagi asked smiling.

"What happened?" Ikuko asked with worry.

"You should have seen her kick that monster's ass!" Shingo said excitedly.

"Shingo! Don't use that lan…WHAT!" Ikuko said slowly slipping into shock. "Oh my god Usagi, are you okay?"

"I'm okay mom." Usagi said with a smile.

"Usagi…Is that what I think it is?" Ikuko asked. "Did that boy give it to you?"

"Mamoru can rot in hell for all I care and yes it is but we don't plan on getting married until we are out of school." Usagi said.

"How long have you known him?" Ikuko asked, her voice level and unsure.

"Three years, he will be going to our school since he is transferring here." Usagi said.

"At least he isn't like that bastard." Ikuko said shocking Usagi.

"Mom, don't use that language." Shingo said earning him a soft smack on the back of his head.

"I'm sorry." Ikuko said grinning a little already looking much better. "Tell me about this boy Usagi, when will we be able to meet him?"

"If you want tonight." Usagi said, "I can invite him for dinner…If you want me to stay."

"Of course I do!" Ikuko cried again hugging Usagi, "I love you so much, Usagi. You mean so much to me."

"I love you to mom." Usagi sniffed hugging her mother back tightly.

WAKE ME UP INSIDE

Rook looked over the small group of assembled creatures that she created out of the remaining forces that was once her mother's. She had given them all upgrades in power making them so much stronger though she knew that they would be cannon fodder. She didn't want the power that they would collect, she just didn't care about it. No, she wanted to distract the senshi with them now that she knew they were here for sure after seeing yet another news clip of them. She couldn't have them messing with her entertainment now could she? No, her akuma would keep them busy enough while she had her fun.


	11. Chapter 11

Wake Me Up Inside

By Shadow Lady

Co written and edited by Senshi of Valis

Ranma was happy for Usagi yet a little worried for her at the same time as the two walked toward the Tsukino residence. He wasn't sure how the family was going to react to him or if they would convince his Bunny that she could do better than him which in his mind he always worried about. It took a lot for him to admit his feelings for her and ask her for her hand and if she ended up rejecting him…He sighed mentally not wanting to go there.

"Are you ready?" Usagi asked squeezing his hand affectionately.

"As ready as will ever be." Ranma said leaning over to kiss Usagi's cheek, another thing that actually did take some time getting used to but three years away from the hell that was Nerima and friends to support him Ranma had gotten over many of his bad habits.

Usagi pushed the door open and led Ranma inside where they took their shoes off before continuing to the living room.

"Mom, they're here!" Called who Ranma recognized as Shingo getting up from the couch. "So you are the one who taught meatball head to fight like that?"

Ranma's first reflex was to get angry at the young man but he realized that there was no real slight meant by the name, just sibling teasing. "Not really…Bunny had a lot of potential already, she just needed someone who believed in her."

"I…I'm sorry, sis." Shingo said sadly.

"Its okay, Shingo." Usagi said hugging her little brother, "We all did stuff that we are sorry for…I just want us to be a real, happy family…"

"Me too dear." Ikuko said coming into the living room with a man that Ranma was sure was Kenji. The older man looked upset but Ranma guessed that if he had a teenage daughter who disappeared for a few days and came back engaged her would be a little upset to.

"Hello…My name is Ranma Saotome, sorry about this." Ranma said nervously, giving the normal Saotome welcome scratching the back of his neck at the base of his pigtail.

"So you are the boy who…" Kenji started before being elbowed in the stomach by his wife.

"We talked about this dear," Ikuko hissed quietly, "Drive my baby away and you will be sleeping in the dog house."

"But we don't…" Kenji started.

"I'll build one just for you." Ikuko whispered causing Kenji to pale. Then saying louder, "Dinner is ready, lets go eat."

Ranma watched as the man glared at him several times as they started eating though Ranma wouldn't let it faze him.

"Ranma, how did you meet my daughter?" Kenji asked.

"We were both…Feeling down at the time and actually helped each other, sir." Ranma said. "She gives me a reason to live."

"And you gave me a reason not to give up." Usagi said reaching under the western style table to squeeze his hand.

"I don't understand though, my wife tells me that you knew each other for three years and yet she was seeing that…That…" Kenji said, hatred flashing in his eyes.

"If I see that thing around here I'll be pounding him flat for the way he treated Usagi." Ranma growled. "And any other jerk who tries to hurt her."

"Are you going to be in the same grade?" Shingo asked trying to obviously change subjects.

"Yeah, we will actually be in the same class." Usagi said brightly.

"At least you aren't older." Kenji grumbled.

"Kenji." Ikuko sighed a little angrily. The rest of the meal was spent relatively in silence until Ikuko started removing the dishes.

"Ranma, may I talk with you alone in the living room?" Kenji asked after Ikuko went to the kitchen.

"Daddy." Usagi growled warningly.

"Its okay, Usagi." Ranma said getting up and following Kenji into the other room.

"Ranma…I can see that you make my baby girl happy and I don't want to chase her off so I won't challenge your right to see her but if you hurt her…" Kenji said, anger flashing in his eyes.

"Sir…If I ever hurt Usagi you wouldn't have to worry about me, I would end up spilling my guts with a tanto myself." Ranma said, looking into the older mans hard gaze until it started to soften.

"You know…I said the same thing to Ikuko's father so many years ago." Kenji sighed sadly, "You really love her, don't you?"

"With all my heart, sir." Ranma said honestly.

"I never felt I could trust that perv college student but…I feel like I can trust you." Kenji said, "I don't want to lose my baby girl but if I continue this way I will end up losing her anyways."

"Sir, you aren't losing her, she loves you all very much despite…" Ranma said before realizing what he was about to say and shutting up.

"Despite the way we have been acting lately." Kenji sighed, "We were only trying to motivate her, we knew she was capable of so much more if she would only apply herself. We…We are so sorry for going about it the way we did, we truly love her."

"I believe you." Ranma said, "I'm happy for her and you, you all have a second chance and I hope it turns out good. Unlike my family…"

"What do you mean?" Kenji asked a little confused.

"I'm not going too much in detail about it now but the last time I saw my mom she gave me two choices, marry a girl who constantly accused me of stuff I didn't do before abusing me or committing seppuku." Ranma said.

"Oh my…" Kenji said in horror, "Are you still wit them?"

"No, I left all of that and am living in an apartment here in the city now." Ranma said.

"If you need anything at all, even if just someone to speak too, I'll be here for you and so will my wife." Kenji said honestly making Ranma smile.

"Thanks." Ranma said just as Ikuko and Usagi came into the room.

"I have to get going, I have to meet Demota and make sure he isn't causing any trouble." Ranma said.

"I'll come to." Usagi said.

"Usagi, it is getting late out." Ikuko said nervously. "Please don't go…Please…"

"I'll be okay, Usagi." Ranma said taking her hands and kissing her cheek, "Stay here with your family, I'll see you in the morning."

"You sure?" Usagi asked.

"I'm sure." Ranma nodded before leaving.

"Kenji." Ikuko whispered, "Thank you…I might just have to reward you tonight."

"R-Reward?" Kenji stammered blushing a little.

"U-Huh…I think you deserve a very good one." Ikuko whispered.

"Get a room you two." Usagi giggled causing the two to blush before she headed toward the steps.

"Usagi…I think you deserve a reward for that B you earned also." Ikuko said, "I'll take you shopping this weekend and buy you something nice."

"Thanks mom." Usagi said as Ikuko hugged her tightly and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you so much Bunny, welcome home." Ikuko said.

"Love you too, mom." Usagi whispered.

Wake Me Up Inside

Ranma was missing Usagi already as he walked back into the apartment he shared with the two Tendo sisters and his new little brother Demota. He was shocked when he saw that they had a guest in a black trench coat and dark glasses sitting on one of the two couches that faced each other with a coffee table between them while Kasumi and Nabiki took the other one with Demota sitting between the two girls.

"Good, you are home." The figure said as Ranma dropped down in the lazy boy at the end of the table between the two couches. "My name is Detective Kirako from the Demon World."

"And so civilized unlike the little twerp." Ranma said smirking when Demota grumbled.

"This is serious, Ranma." Demota said worrying Ranma. He could see the serious expression on his little brother's face and it worried him. Demota was never serious like this.

"These are the Demon Stones." Kirako said pulling out a group of photos spreading them across the table. "While normally we don't allow interaction between our two kinds we are forced to make an exception for your group. There is no way we would even attempt going against the god slayer."

"So why are you showing us these pictures?" Ranma asked.

"Because while they are not The Demon Stones that will bring about the end of the world, they do have some very powerful demons imprisoned in them. They were stolen from our world and one of our best Demons Detectives were sent to get them back but he was murdered. When we learned of you, the God Slayer, becoming the new Shadow Lady we hoped that we could convince you to help get them back before anything happened." Kirako explained fixing his glasses, "Thousands of innocent humans and demons are at risk if these stones are awakened."

"Ranma, I think we should help this nice man." Kasumi said, pleading in her eyes.

"How about you, Nabs?" Ranma asked.

"I don't think we have a choice, we wouldn't be much as protectors if we refused." Nabiki said.

"Bro?" Ranma asked noticing Demota smile happily at either being included in the decision or being called bro.

"If it was Ami…I would have been worried about her safety." Demota sighed, "But you are so much stronger than she was and she managed to stop the world from being destroyed…I don't think I need to be worried about you getting hurt so…Please lets do it."

"Well then, Detective, looks like we will be helping you." Ranma said.

"You have no idea how much this means to us." Kirako said pulling out a few more pictures before dropping them on the table. "Since you will already be doing that…There are a few more artifacts that though less dangerous still pose a threat. Unlike the stones we do have leads on them as being at several museums spread throughout Tokyo and was hoping…With your special skills if you could get them back as well."

"You mean steal them back…" Ranma sighed, he hated stealing but he couldn't just walk into them and tell them the truth or they would lock him up and through away the key saying that he was insane. "Guess I don't have a choice."

"Great, I'll be in contact with you." Kirako said standing up before vanishing in a plume of smoke.

"So how do we find the stones?" Nabiki asked as Demota picked up the new photos and information on the artifacts and smiled, "By getting back the first artifact…The Demon's Compass."

"It looks more like a pendant." Nabiki said taking the photo and inspecting it.

"It isn't a normal compass, it glows when demonic energy is nearby and will lead you to it." Demota said, "Not really dangerous by itself but if it leads someone to something much more dangerous…Someone could get seriously hurt."

"I really hate the idea of stealing…Or using the Eye Shadow…But I don't have a choice." Ranma sighed.

"Relax, the Shadow Senshi will be with you all the way." Kasumi said.

"Damn right we will be." Nabiki seconded.

"Lets get going to the first museum then." Demota smiled.


End file.
